The Escape
by SecretViolet
Summary: The summer is finally here, and Ga Eul is 'looking forward' to finally being alone. And it seems like everyone has moved on, and found a new leaf in their life. But a unexpected visit to Thailand, leads Ga Eul to overcoming more challenges. Finally getting over Yi Jing, she struggles to not fall in love with him again and also recovers a hidden past to her life. Can she escape?
1. Chapter 1 - Past Memories

Hey Guys! I don't know whether some of you guys read my previous story, 'Love is Sweeter the First Time Around'. For all of those who are wondering why i did not continue with that story, and why i deleted it without warning and in such short notice, here is why! In my opinion while i was writing that story, many obstetrical and challenges were facing me, and i felt that i was in a really bad place then. I appreciate all the comments, reviews, feedback and views i have gotten for that story, and i'm sorry that you guys wasn't able to see finish it or for the new viewers, i'm sorry you didn't get a chance to read it. But, to be honest, i felt that the story line was weak, and i might be wrong, but i didn't feel that many enjoyed reading it. But anyway, after i have finished this story, i shall be uploading 'Love is Sweeter the First Time Around' (new and improved version).

Nevertheless, i do have a brand new story, for all you Boy's Over Flower fans over there. I am really excited about this story, and i can't wait for you to read. I get that the summary isn't as good, but i hope you look over that, But without a further ado, i hope you enjoy my story 'The Escape' and if you do or don't, please leave a review, and any criticism and feedback you have. Also, please follower this story and subscribe to me. It would really make my day, and i would be over the moon if i get that on my first story. I love you all and i hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Past Memories **

Ga Eul waved goodbye to her last set of customers, regretfully taking notice of the pile of clutter and the dishes need to be completed cleaning. She's finally all alone. She viciously grabbed a cloth, and began scrubbing the tables. The boss was apparently out sick, though she suspects that he is off at that paid spa vacation in Thailand that Goo Jun Pyo kindly gave him, in order as a 'gift' for giving Jan Di the permission to quit her job. Of course he hesitated to accept this flamboyant 'gift' at first, as he does have a business to run. But what continues to elude Ga Eul is why he didn't accept the 4 fashion models like before, that would have been able to replace the one Jan Di. She would like to think that he wanted to protect her, and for her not to feel uncomfortable or intimidated by them. But she feels that is highly unlikely as, her suspicions that he is afraid that his diner won't be as famous when Jan Di leaves. You see, once rumours and gossip went out, claiming that Jan Di has 'close' connections with Goo Jun Pyo and the rest of the F4, stories began to realise, and people began to become more interested in this Geum Jan Di, who has stolen the steel heart of Jun Pyo. Of course there were many haters, but even they could not resist to know every single detail of Jan Di's life, and with her life, came the porridge shop.

As if overnight, the shop instantly became a hotspot of Seoul, and an exclusive diner for people to go to. So Ga Eul fears that this why the boss is holding Jan Di back. Ga Eul being the best friend that she is, convinced the boss to let Jan Di go, impressively explaining how he is stopping Jan Di from living her lifelong dream of settling down, with a man she loves, and finally being able to depend on someone, without the fear of being alone or coping for herself. But she also persuaded him to accept Jun Pyo's extravagant gift, and let her take in charge of the diner by herself, as she needs the extra money for college fund. With a little help from Jun Pyo, she was finally able to convince the boss to let Jan Di resign, though it took a lot of work for Ga Eul then to convince Jan Di to quit. She also finally got him to accept that little 'gift' to Thailand, and to let her run the shop on her own. So everyone is happy…right?

As she continued to clear the tables, her mind began to reflect back in the memories of the past months. It seemed like everyone has found a new leaf in their life: Ji Hoo finally inherited and reclaimed his grandfather's hospital, and along with Jan Di, has frequently been attending medical school, to further his studies. Woo Bin has taken of his father's business, and continues to increase the growth of his mafia group, rightfully claiming the title 'The Mafia Prince'. Jun Pyo is now happily married with Jan Di, and both bought a large house at the outskirts of Seoul. Jun Pyo is now in charge of the Shinwa industry, with the support of his sister and 'change of heart' mother.

And Yi Jing…A smile began to curve against her mouth, thinking of the famous Casanova. Well Yi Jing is now the proud owner of his family's museum, and now that his hand has fully recovered from the injury, he is now able continue with his pottery, by holding exhibits, auctions for his pieces, and overall perfecting his art. He is now a very well-known artist throughout the world, and carries on to pursue his dream. Seems like everyone has moved on and grew from the past. While Ga Eul is still stuck with her old life. Her father has now moved to America, alongside her mother which they say they need to 'complete some un finished business with some old friends'. Ga Eul felt that her parents were quite reluctant to leave their daughter alone, in a big city, while they ship off into a another country but she knows her parents always wish her the best and trusts her to protect herself and to stay alone at home. She is now attending college to get her qualifications, and also works at her teaching job in the local primary school, and not forgetting having the time to run the porridge shop. It seems like everyone's busy…come to think of it, I haven't seen Yi Jing since the last time, at Jan Di wedding…

* * *

So what do you guess think of the first chapter? Please leave your reviews and feedback. I encourage any criticism or ideas to improve my story! I love and appreciate all the support and comments, and i love all of you guys to the moon and back! But for now, i'll see you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Wedding

Hey Guys! Yes i know this is two uploads in one day, but you guys all know how EXCITED i am for this story, and i couldn't help but write the next chapter. Now this is the part where Ga Eul has the flashback of the wedding, so don't be confused on why we suddenly skip to Jan Di's wedding!

As always, i hope you guys enjoy and I LOVE ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL, AWESOME AND AMAZING PEOPLE!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Wedding**

*flashback*

"_I don't think I can do this…"Jan Di started to pace around her room, panicking at the thought that in just a few hours, she was going to walk down an aisle, put a ring on a man's finger, and say "I do". She was going to get married to Goo Jun Pyo! "I don't know why you brides get worked up before your wedding even started. I mean, you're just going to get married, no big deal." Ga Eul said, still browsing through the wedding leaflet, which shows all the events that would take place in the wedding. "NO BIG DEAL! You out of all people would know how much of a big deal today is, you being the hopeless romantic. Ga Eul started to laugh at the sight of her paranoid and flustered best friend. Who knew Geum Jan Di would get worked up about her wedding? Choosing to calm her down and to relieve her from her stress, Ga Eul got up from her chair and grabbed Jan Di from the shoulders._

"_I'm sorry. I was only joking, but now I know that it was the worst thing to do to a crazy, freaky, and overly-stressed out bride like you," She caught a smile to curve on Jan Di's face, carried on with her pep talk. "But you have nothing to worry about, so just breathe!" As instructed, Jan Di took in a deep breathe through her nose, and out through her mouth, before instantly falling to the couch in exhaustion. Ga Eul slouched next to her, in show of her support, as she realised all her doubts and worries. _

"_I don't know Ga Eul. I mean, who would have ever thought that me, Geum Jan Di, laundry girl and part time porridge extravaganza…" "You do make nice porridge," Ga Eul exclaimed, escaping laughter from both of the girls. "It's just, who would have ever thought me, just an ordinary girl, and would one day…be marrying Goo Jun Pyo, F4 leader and Shinwa Heir…how did all of this happen?" Ga Eul thought for a while and said "I don't know, but what I do know is…it was meant to happen!" Jan Di trailed her eyes to her best friend, as she continued to talk "Now listen to me. What you and Jun Pyo have…it's extraordinary. I mean, from all the chaos, challenges, obstacles and troubles you two have been through…no one would ever thought that you too would still be together. Yet, today is the day which you get married…Geum Jan Di and Goo Jun Pyo…Not only are you two helplessly in love, you support each other, care for each other, and boy do you fight with each other," Jan Di playfully punched Ga Eul in the shoulder, both cracking up and laughing! "I'm so happy for you Geum Jan Di…you and Jun Pyo have done nothing but fight for your love, and who knew what would have happened at the end of the tunnel…but you both pulled through! Your love was so strong that, it handled all the chaos, challenges, obstacles and troubles…and that's why I think you guys would last…forever! I am so, incredibly proud of you Geum Jan Di…for everything!" As soon as she finished her sentence, Jan Di immediately embraced her into a hug and began to tear up._

_As they broke apart and wiped their tears, Jan Di took the chance to regain her old self. "Yah, expect you to give me the lovey dovey, soul mate speech" Ga Eul pouted at her and said "Ok ok, now go get ready and put on your dress. Wedding starts in fifteen minutes" she said, while looking at her watch. Jan Di squeaked and ran to the dressing room, and Ga Eul laughed, and went back to her leaflet._

"_Jan Di" Ga Eul shrieked, as her friend emerged out of the dressing room, wearing a designer, hand-made, cliché wedding dress. The dress itself was simple: the top was strapless, embedded with a lace floral design, which went from the top to half way down the skirt, the layers of crinoline tulle underneath the skirt created a very large, full skirt, and she wore her hair in soft curls, with her fringe coming out. She wore an elaborate veil, which was attached to a diamond tiara (of course, Goo Jun Pyo wouldn't have it any other way), and the veil was the same lace pattern as her top, and fell across her shoulders, to show off her petite frame. She looked effortless. "Does it look…ok" she turned to face the mirror, performing a grin on her face looking at her reflection. She pressed down her skirt, straightened her posture, and again turned to face her friend. "You look beautiful" and they both fought the urge to burst into tears again. "Oh god! I can't believe today is the day…the day all my dreams will come true…the day I get married!" her eyes sparkled as she spoke her words, which bought a huge smile on Ga Eul's face. "But can I ask a favour…" Jan Di looked at her with a concerned look, "I'm not ready to be an aunt yet…could you guys use protection this time!"_

* * *

So what do you guess think of the second video! Is it good? Is it bad? What do you think will happen next? And any ideas for the next chapter? Please review and tell me what you think, and again I LOVE YOU GUYS TO THE MOON AND BACK!

Thank you and i will see you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 3 - Crossing Strangers

Hey You Awesome People Out There! I am so glad my story has been a big hit to some of you and every time i come to check it, i am overwhelmed by how many people are following my stories, how many people have already favorited it, the great amount of people who have viewed and read my story and the amazing reviews and feedback i have gotten! So thank you ALL for the massive support and the amazing love and interest you have shown for my story and me as a writer. So, i would like to give a shout out and a HUGE THANK YOU to those who have supported me from the beginning of the story. I know it's quite early on in the story, and i have only gotten up to chapter 3, but i am a really grateful person and i always think of a small thing as really big, so here it goes!

Thank you to;

cookiebee - you helped me improve on my spelling, and i am so glad you enjoy the story! i am really grateful for all your amazing advice and how you helped me to improve my story! Your amazing and i love you and THANK YOU!

ruby890 - you supported me from the beginning from my first story, to now! i love all you comments and i dont worry, i will put a lot more ga eul and yi jeong in the story! Thank you, your awesome and i love you!

carla rosario - my little spanish friend! gracias por todo el apoyo que han mostrado hacia mí y el amor que le han dado para mi historia! Les agradezco a todos sus consejos y elogios y siempre voy a estar agradecido! Su increíble y te quiero!

wolfgirlrules - thank you for being the first and only person to favorite my story! thank you for all the support you have shown to me and the love you have given for my story!Your amazing and i love you!

So thats just a few people, but i'll probally put some more people later on! and i must warn you, this chapter is pretty looonngg, so yeah...hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"_Damn you wedding" Ga Eul thought. As the maid of honour of course Ga Eul was in-charge of everything that has to do with the bride, the wedding, and everything about this day. Her last task: to search for certain people and making sure all the guest feel 'warm and welcomed', in Jan Di's precise words. She began to hunt down Jan Di's father, as she started to pace around the area. As she was running around the area, she noticed a tall shadow beneath her, and in minutes, crashed against this dark figure. Papers from her 'To Do List' were scattered all around the floor, and Ga Eul felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment. "I am so, so sorry sir…I really should have watched where I'm walking…could I do…" as she spoke, the man kneeled down to be of assistant to gather all the sheets. When she collected the papers, the man stood, and Ga Eul was only to be met from the eyes of..."Yi Jeong Sunbae!" _

_Ga Eul stood in shock, her eye's widened at the start of the famous Casanova. "Ga Eul…" He began to cough and handed her the left over sheets of paper, "I think you dropped these." He struck her with another of his charming smiles, one which never fails to make Ga Eul melt. As Ga Eul began to come back in reality, she forced the words "Thank You" out of her mouth. "So Ga Eul…what are you doing here?" She gave him a confused look and started to laugh. "Well I am Jan Di's best friend, so I'm the obvious choice of being her bridesmaid and wedding planner. Besides, I wouldn't let her have it any other way" she said, as Yi Jing felt that his heart beat faster by the second, as he endlessly started at her smile!_

"_Oh right…I knew that," he gave out a nervous chuckle, trying not to make more of a fool of herself. "What I meant was, what you doing scattering around the place…you look kind of flustered?" Yi Jeong asked, regaining his cool image and trying to change the subject. "Oh right, well right now, I'm looking for Jan Di's father. Jan Di wants everyone and everything in place, once the wedding starts and I'm her number one person who she expects to make that possible…I hope!" she said, and they both laughed, and Ga Eul felt all her worries go away._

"_Oh…so if you need any help, since I'm free and everything…as if you…" "It would be a big help…thank you Sunbae" she spoke, stopping him from stuttering even more and saving him from another event of him being left embarrassed…I think he suffered enough. "Oh no, it's ok. I mean, this wedding is really starting to go downhill, as all the guests are…" "Mr Geum!" Ga Eul straightaway started to chase after Jan Di's father, and as soon as he realised, Yi Jing started to run behind her. She took Jan Di's father the hand, as he turned to lay his eyes upon a breathless Ga Eul! _

"_Mr Geum…I've been... Jan Di needs you…pronto…room 13!" Without a word, Mr Geum ran to his daughter's rescue, as Ga Eul started to pant to regain her breath. By the time Yi Jing had caught up to her, Ga Eul had already started to breath normally again. She took noticed of the worried, confused Yi Jing, and felt a little pity for him, "I'm sorry Sunbae...again! It's just…that was the last thing I had to do…I'll make it up to you…promise!" She looked up at him with her round, innocent eyes, as a mysterious smile began to grow on Yi Jing's face!_

_He took his opportunity, and snatched Ga Eul's hand, leading her away around the venue. "Sunbae! What are you doing?" Ga Eul yelled, blind to the jealous eyes that surrounded the couple. "What?" he said, still holding her hand in a tight grip "You said that you would make it up to me AND that getting Jan Di's father was the last thing you had to do on your list" He looked behind him, and saw the adorable pout on Ga Eul's face, and he felt his whole body warm up at the sight of her. How cute! When he finally realised her hand, she found herself at the backside of the venue. _

"_What is this place" Ga Eul said, looking around and taking her steps around the place. She felt her bare feet touch the lushes' grass, with little daffodils surrounding her._ _She laid her eyes upon nature at its best: a water fountain, defended by a as swarm of butterfly's lily pads, embedded upon the water and next to it, A tall cherry blossom tree stood, hidden beneath vined bushes. "Oh I would think even a commoner would see a garden, once in their life! You guys don't get out much, do you?" She stuck her tongue out, and Yi Jing simply laughed at how charming and adorable she can be. As minutes pass, as she walked around the exquisite garden, and Yi Jeong falling her, Ga Eul began to laugh again. "What's so funny?" Yi Jeong asked innocently, curious on what suddenly made her all happy. She turned to face him, as said "It's just that…I'm kinda getting used to you kidnapping me all the time!" _

_Yi Jeong felt his whole body melt by Ga Eul's words, his face plastered with a huge grin and shining at the sight of her. He walked slowly towards her, and knew she was starting to tense up, by every step he took, "Oh really…well since you enjoy me 'kidnapping' you so much…I guess I have to do it more often!" He said, finally closing the distances between them. "Well then you would be losing your element of surprise, won't you?" She gave him a playful smirk, which she was trying to tell him 'beat that'! "Ga Eul yang, you know better than not to underestimate me…don't you?" He moved even closer towards her, their faces only inches apart from each other. He noticed how she began to blush, her face shaded in a crimson red…again, so cute!_

_Trying to hide her face from embarrassment, she turned to face the tree, and placed herself on the swing. Merely laughing at her cuteness, Yi Jeong sat himself next to her, choosing not to continue teasing her for her sake of course. "So I'm guessing your Goo Jun Pyo's best man…one of them right…?" she asked, quickly trying to change the subject before she could get humiliated more. "Of course, we wouldn't let him choose between us three, though we were kinda scared that he would. But he wasn't willing to let us off ease and took every opportunity to bring up the topic about the wedding. Thankfully he didn't, but chose to tell us the day before the wedding! That rascal!" he ranted on, escaping laughter out of Ga Eul, which made him feel pleased with himself. Her sweet, innocent laugh was enough to make him glow and go soft inside; she never fails to impress him and leave him feeling like a love-up school boy. _

"_I can't believe this is all happening!" Ga Eul exclaimed, look out in the blank air. "What's happening?" he laughed in confusion, as he stared at her with concern. "This, all of this," she looked up at him, with a round, hazel eyes, "the wedding…Goo Jung Pyo and Geum Jan Di…it just gets you thinking" "Oh let me guess. Could it be that naïve Ga Eul is assuming whether soul mates really do exist," he replied in a sarcastic tone, "and maybe…" But before he could finish his sentence, he received a great punch in the arm from Ga Eul. _

_He never would have thought she would take it personally, as he always jokes around with her about her beliefs on soul mates, as her punch caused a great deal of pain to rush through his arm in a matter of minutes. He felt the sting of the throbbing pain, shoot through his shoulder, and he tried to hold himself back from crying in agony. 'Man this girl can hit!' Yi Jeong could not hold his aching any longer; he began his cries of pain. The sound of the Great Casanova of the F4, whimpering and massaging his swollen arm…Ga Eul could not help but hold in her laughter any longer. Surprisingly enough, the sound of Ga Eul laughing somehow eased the pain, but he wasn't ready to get her off so easily._

"_Yah! Why the hell did you punch me for! Then have the behaviour to laugh at my face! Don't you know I have sensitive skin?" At the sound of that, Ga Eul's roared in laughter, holding her tummy in pain from all the giggling! The sight of Ga Eul so amused and entertained by him, Yi Jeong could not help but smile and laugh alongside her! _

* * *

__Soooooo...what do you guys think! Am really going over-board and dramatic with the story or should i try to improve it! all the help i get, i appreciate and love all of them, so please guys, leave me a review on what you think?! I love your beautiful faces (even though i can't see it) and i will see you guys soon! BBYYYEEE! xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4 - A Change of Thought

Hey My Beautiful People! I know i say this ALL THE TIME, and you guys are probably getting sick of me saying this and are thinking that it is totally meaningless by now, but i really really really want to say a huge thank you for all the people who are reading my story and those you have helped me out a lot. I mean it that i love all of you guys, and all of you guys are amazing and awesome! EMBRACE IT!

Now i don't know whether some of you guys are getting confused about the writing difference but if the writing is like_ this, _then that means that it is a flashback, and i'm talking about the wedding. But if the writing is just like this, then that means we are talking about present time. Now that's sorted, i hope you guys enjoy the story and please don't hesitate to leave a review on ANYTHING! i love reading all of them and i appreciate and love all those who take up their time to help me become a better writer. THANK YOU GUYS and enjoy the story?

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Change of Thought**

_After the both calmed down from their laughter, Yi Jing began to re-call his thoughts and asked "Ga Eul yang…you still haven't answered my question?" he asked, not letting her get off so easy. "I don't know what you're talking about?" she replied, ever so innocently avoiding any eye contact and moved her position to face her back towards him, with her arms folded. 'This girl doesn't know when to quit' he thought, and grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her towards him, so she wouldn't even be able to try to escape from his trap. He had obviously taken her off guard and by surprise, as her large brown eyes, and flustered pink cheeks clearly proved that she was embarrassed. _

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about Chu Ga Eul! I see right through acts, so you can't avoid this question. It is the reason why you had to punch me in the arm, and if you deny that, I have the bruises to prove it." She smiled at his courageous attempt to get the truth out of her, and she gave out a large sigh. "What?" he asked, preparing himself for a scolding and for her to seriously break his heart for his harsh words?_

"_You make it sound like a disease…like the sound 'love' only would make you vomit. I mean….what I was trying to say, before you rudely interrupted me, is that…this marriage clearly proves that love does exist. I mean, from all the suffering Jan Di and Jun Pyo had to go through, who knew what would have happened at the end. Few months ago, who would have thought that Goo Jun Pyo, elite young business man and Shinwa heir, and Geum Jan Di, laundry girl and part time porridge extraordinaire," "She does make good porridge" Ga Eul giggled on how their minds think so alike, "interrupting!" "Sorry, it's a habit…continue" She laughed at him, and innocently smiled at her and she continued._

"_I mean, the both come from different backgrounds, different classes, and completely different worlds. Yet, they are going to stand at that venue, and…get married. Just by looking at them now, you can easily tell they are inseparable, totally, helplessly, utterly and completely…in love. It just so shows that there might be hope?" she turned to face the ground, thinking she has once again made a complete fool of herself, but instead, leaving the Great Casanova enchanted by her words. She had caught him in her spell once again, and this time, there was no way of getting out. She had gotten under his steel skin, and bare roots of his thought, and without even thinking, he asked her "Hope…hope for whom?" She smiled to the ground and looked up at him. "Hope…hopes for me…hope for you!" she said. _

_She dared to say what no other girls had ever said to him. She dared to question his authority and his famously known image of a Casanova. She has always doubted him being able to sleep around with random girl, and then just leave them as if it meant nothing, she has always doubted his lifestyle…and that what Yi Jing loved about her. She was the only girl that would never be able to believe that he was the 'charming yet heartless Casanova' that people always assumed he was. She always looked away from his exterior, and seemed to continuously seek the real truth about him! Always._

"_I know, I know, I sound really stupid right now. And you're probably thinking how ridiculous and childish nonsense that I'm speaking, but…it just that," "That was not what I was thinking!" Yi Jing exclaimed over her voice, causing her more confusion, if she wasn't already. "Ga Eul…you may be the only girl who I know who believes in soul mates, and fairy tales and even the existence of love. But that's what I love about you. You see people…like no one else does. You see beneath their flaws and mistakes, and the human that they really are. You can tell things that no one else can. You always assume the good in people, no matter how bad they are. And you don't want anything for return. You're…your special Ga Eul yang!" she looked at him, with such affection and warmth. She could not believe that the Great Casanova would ever say such meaningful and heartfelt words before. _

"_It's really nice seeing you again…Ga Eul Yang" he said, deeply looking into her eyes. "It's really nice seeing you too…Sunbae". She put her arms around his neck, and he pulled her in for a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder, as he gripped her tight at the back around her waist. They felt the comfort that they gave each other, the warmth and relief, neither one of them wanting to let go. Yi Jeong pulled her back, deeply looking into her eyes, as he gently pulled her closer to him. He moved his face closer, giving her enough distance for her to pull back. She didn't. Once he knew she felt comfortable, he moved his face closer as she closed her eyes, only inches apart from each other before…"Yah! You two! Come inside before the ceremony starts, you wouldn't want to miss anything would you!" Woo Bin yelled from the back. Ga Eul immediately pulled her face back, and shouted "Coming!" She took one last look and Yi Jeong, and quickly ran towards Woo Bin. 'Damn you Woo Bin!' Yi Jing thought, before punching his arm against the tree!_

* * *

So what are you guys thinking, leave me your opinion! Do you guys love Woo Bin and his bad timing as much as i do? Do you believe in soul mates? And do you think that Ga Eul will be able to change the Great Casanova! As always i love you guys, and i will see you guys very very soon!

BYYYEEEE! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5 - Here Comes The Bride

Heeeyy Guuyyss! How it going?! I know i haven't uploaded in a while, but for in return, this chapter is reeaalllllyyy loooonnngggg, and i'm talking 2,875 characters long. Now i don't know whether this is a good thing, and whether it would be a pile of rubbish, but please leave a review or comment on what you think. And as always, i love your beautiful faces! And this is not flattery...if its true!;)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Here Comes the Bride…**

_The orchestra began to play, everyone took their seats, and the wedding began. Family, friends, journalist, reporters, photographers, paparazzi, business men, royalty from all around the world…all gathered together, under one roof, came to witness the marriage of Goo Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di. Mr and Mrs Geum were seated at the front row, both clutching on the box of tissues between them and tried to attempt not to cry throughout the whole ceremony. Next to them, seated Goo Jun Pyo's mother, sister and fully recovered father, who has now healed from his past 'injuries' and stubbornly attended his son's wedding, despite many warnings from the doctors. While the F4 were placed beside the madly nervous Goo Jun Pyo, for support but mainly for teasing and to ridicule him. _

_The orchestra assembled and began to play the 'Wedding March', and everyone stood to anticipate the arrival of the bride. Geum Kang San (Jan Di's younger brother) cutely arrived, dressed in an adorable little suit, and with his hair slicked back, proudly carrying a velvet red cushion which placed two glistening, diamond rings who he gave to the 3 best men. Next the priest arrived and took his place on the altar. Giving a few wise words to Go Jun Pyo to ease his nerves, he asked the members in the church to seat themselves to wait for the bride. And in a matter of minutes…the bride arrived. _

_Geum Jan Di gracefully strolled down the aisle, carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers which contained baby pink roses, white lilies and a green leaf outline. She was stunning. As she elegantly arrived besides Goo Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong could not prepare himself for what he was about to lay his eyes on next…Ga Eul entered the ceremony, wearing a knee-length, laced dress almost identical with Geum Jan Di's, but with a hint of colour. Beneath the lace layer, the skirt was a baby pink shade, and her top was the same design as Jan Di's wedding dress. She wore her hair lose, in soft curls and all gathered on her right shoulder. She carried a bouquet of red and soft pink roses, white lilies, bluebells, and purple lilacs and irises. Yi Jeong was astonished at the vision he was seeing, and for all the moments he was staring at her, at the back of his mind he kinda wanted him to be at Goo Jun Pyo's position and for Ga Eul to his wedded wife. But his imaginary fantasy soon became to end when his best friend chose to bring him back to reality "Who would have thought that Ga Eul could look that hot, eh Yi Jeong!" Woo Bin teased, quickly noticing his pal endlessly staring at her. Yi Jeong gave out a nervous cough and said "Erm oh yeah…I haven't noticed!" _

_"Oh please, I saw where those eyes were trailing! Get rid of those dirty thoughts So Yi Jeong, before I do. But I gotta say, Ga Eul is looking mighty fine at this wedding, do you think that…" "Yah! Don't you even dare to finish that sentence Song Woo Bin!" Yi Jeong yelled, enough for the whole first row to hear. He silently apologised, while Woo Bin broke out, hysterically laughing about his best friends getting worked up about a girl. "Aww is Yi Jeong jealous. Afraid that I might take away your girl from you." Woo Bin knowingly continued to tease his friend, fully taking account on how in love Yi Jeong really was with the country bumpkin, but to prideful to admit it, so revolves to live in denial. _

_"She is not my girl!" "Not yet that is! I don't know why you don't just ask her out on the spot. I mean, how she can say no" Woo Bin asked, turning back into a more serious note. "Cos'…she knows very well of the big, bad Casanova image I have made myself, yet she can tell me apart better than anyone else I have ever known…" "So what's the problem?" Woo Bin interrupted. "It's just…what if I'm not the person she's looking for…what if…what if I'm not her soul mate." The minute he finished his sentence, Woo Bin immediately broke out in roars of laughter, going hysterical over Yi Jeong's words, which both of them received evil stares from the audience and a scolding from Goo Jun Pyo. "Since when did you, F4's Great Casanova, believe in soul mates" Woo Bin again cracked up with his own words, and all Yi Jeong could do was seek help from Ji Hoo. "Yah! Woo Bin what's wrong with you!" Ji Hoo scolded Woo Bin's now calm self. "You won't believe this, but Yi Jeong believes in soul mates!" Ji Hoo tried to hold in his laughter, but after a mere few seconds, he too burst's along with another round with Woo Bin, which only led Yi Jeong to hang his head in embarrassment and regret._

_After both Woo Bin and Ji Hoo decided to calm down, the continued to question the newly changed Yi Jeong. "So when did you suddenly decide that you believe in soul mates?" Ji Hoo asked, turning back to this calm and collected self. "It's not that I believe it but…Ga Eul does. And if I ever tell Ga Eul how I feel about her…what if she doesn't feel the same way back!" he said, oblivious of the whole ceremony and his mind only to on pretend fantasises of Ga Eul. "Since when did Yi Jeong ever be scared of rejection from a girl?" Woo Bin asked. "I don't know…only that any other girl would beg to go on a date with me…but Ga Eul's different. She is the only girl in my life that doesn't want anything from me, whether it being money, clothes, diamonds, or whatever. She is the only girl in my life who wants to know about my life or my personality. She is the only girl in my life who is…genuine, real, and actually cares for me…a girl like that is rare to meet, and I don't think I will ever be able to find a girl like her ever again…I don't want to lose her!" "Aww Yi Jeong has turned soft!" Woo Bin teased, pinching his once more blushed cheeks. "Who knew Yi Jeong would fall in love with a country bumpkin like Ga Eul!" Ji Hoo accompanied Woo Bin in mocking the lover boy, and brutally abusing his cheeks as well. _

_Everyone gathered around the long, large table, decorated in rose petals and placed with delicious and first-class meals. As people began to hunt down their seats, it was only a matter of coincidence that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were seated together. The awkwardly stared at each other, before taking their place. "Hey…you look beautiful" Yi Jeong asked, as Ga Eul lips unintentionally formed a curved a nervous smile, and she quietly replied by saying "Thank you". Yi Jeong began to grin at the shy, timid Ga Eul, who kept on fidgeting with her lace dress and twirling locks of her hair and placing them behind her ear. "Aww is the little bridesmaid nervous" Yi Jeong teased, holding back the temptation to getter any closer to her. "What…yes…no…shut up Sunbae!" She replied, as she started to blush and continued to fidget with her dress in a faster pace. "Why are you so anxious, your making me scared." He pouted, which brought a grin on her face and she decided to look towards his face. _

_She laughed at said "Sorry Sunbae. I don't know why I'm so worried…just…never mind" she said, returning her face back to the ground. Yi Jeong gently tilted her face to look at him, which made Ga Eul blush even more and said, "Ga Eul, you can't hide anything from me…tell me what's going on" She smiled when she saw such concern and worry for her in his eyes. "Ok, ok…have you read the wedding leaflet…all of it?" "Yeah, Goo Jun Pyo made us memorise it before the wedding, to make sure we know where is throughout the wedding, if he were to need any assistance from us…why?" she started to fidget again, but carried on questioning him. "Well…could you tell me what you think about the last bullet point…the final event?" _

_"Oh you mean the Masquerade Party. What do you mean what do I think about it?" Yi Jeong looked deep into her eyes, confused and anxious for her concern. "Erm...ye...yeah that. How do you feel about it? "Oh, well I think it's a great idea! Everyone in mask, at the dead of night, lost, but searching for something…or someone!" He said, hoping that she got the hint cos' that's the closest he had it in him to tell her how he felt. "Oh yeah, me too, I just wanted to know whether you felt comfortable about it," she looked away from him, and avoided his eye contact. "Ga Eul…are you ok" he looked rejected, as if someone ripped his heart out and shredded it into millions of pieces. She felt pity for him. She placed her hand over his, and sincerely smiled at him. "I'm fine Sunbae…just fine!"_

_"Attention everybody!" Woo Bin yelled, tapping a fork on his champagne glass to overcome the sound of people chitter-chatter, and to get everybody's listening. "I would like to make a toast to Goo Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di," the audience awed and Woo Bins honest announcement, "may they continue to argue with each other, till the end of eternity" Everyone on the table heartily laughed, as Goo Jun Pyo merely smiled with his right hand raising a glass and left hand intertwined with his newly wedded wife. Yi Jeong took his chance to stand and get his best man speech over and done with, since Woo Bin's was so 'honest' in his. _

_"Ok, I guess I might as well compete to Woo Bin's such 'moving' speech," he said, looking at the proud faced Woo Bin, "But I had a little help with mine…" he continued, stealing a glance off the confused Ga Eul. "Many people think 'love' as a disease, at the mere sound of it make them want to vomit…" Ga Eul knew where this would go, and all she could do is stare at him in shock, "But this marriage…Geum Jan Di and Goo Jun Pyo…they clearly prove that love really does exist. I mean, who would have thought that laundry girl and porridge phenomena…and may I say Jan Di you do make some heck of a porridge," the crowd began to giggle at the notion, and Yi Jeong quickly glanced at Ga Eul, though still in mere shock was smiling at him and his gesture. _

_"And Goo Jun Pyo, the heir to Shinwa Industries…would ever get together. Yes many would say it was fate or coincidence…but two people from such different backgrounds, such different classes…such different worlds. What were the chances that they would ever meet, let alone tie the knot? But it isn't chance, for destiny or even fate…its love. Them being madly, stupidly, helplessly, hopelessly and devotedly in love. And I wish that love were to last forever and eternity. To Geum Jan Di and Goo Jun Pyo," He raised his glass and motioned the crowd to do so, as they all said cheers. Before everyone was to finish their dinners and leave the venue, Yi Jeong mysteriously grabbed Ga Eul's hand, and hid them both inside the basement. She was about to shout, but Yi Jeong immediately covered his hand over her mouth and pulled her closer to him, making her hands instantly lean against his chest and her to have to look up at him. She tried to escape from his grip, but Yi Jeong had to strong of hold for her to let go from. _

_When she finally gave up and Yi Jeong felt that she was easing up, he spoke "I hope you're not angry at me for stealing your speech earlier on…" he stared at her deeply, with the most adorable pout Ga Eul could set her eyes on. "At least now I know why you wanted me to go to the garden with you. But if you would have asked be before, I would have helped you anyway." She smiled at him; to reassure him that she wasn't mad or angry towards him…I mean she couldn't be with that pout on his lips. "That's not the reason why I took you to the garden..." he closed the distance between them, and both of them felt themselves heat up and the room spin around. "Th…then...w-why did y-you…t-take me there" Ga Eul said, she knew she sounded like a fool, stuttering over every word and acting anxious in front of him, and she began to blush even more. "The reason why I took you to the garden cos'…because I wanted to be alone…with you." Now she was red. She could not stop herself from tensing up and her face was now fully covered with her blushes. There was a long pause between them, and Yi Jeong took her hand and said, "Ga Eul yang…I wanted to say something to you for a long time and…" "GA EUL, WHERE ARE YOU!" Jan Di yelled, at the top of her lungs. "I gotta go," she whispered to him, her eyes glue to his. After a few minutes she let go of his hands and slowly exited the small room. Yi Jeong silently punched the door, and turned to sit down with his back leaning against it. 'What have i done to deserve...such bad timing! he sighed, staying silent for countless minutes before getting up on his feet to leave the room._


	6. Chapter 6 - The Masquerade Ball

Hey Guys...ok, ok i know exactly what your thinking, and you probably hate me for making you wait so long for the next chapter...im really really reallly REALLY sorry guys! Let me explain!

As i am still in school, i have my GCSE exam's that are soo close, it is frightening. So between the time of my last chapter and this one, all i have been doing is studying for my exams that are coming up, doing nothing but participating in study classes, and revising at home. I hope you can understand my situation at this period of time, and that in the future you will continue on to support me and be patient with me. Also, with the time that i have to spare, i decided to go back to my favorite drama of all time, and i think you guys can guess what it is...YEP, BOYS OVER FLOWERS! Oh you do not know how much i missed watching that show, and especially how much i missed seeing Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. It really reminded me on why i wanted to start writing this fanfiction, as those two do not get enough lines or screen time, as i'm always anticipating when that couple will come on. Its usually either Jun Pyo and Jan Di or Ji Hoo and Jan Di. Also, I WANT TO SEE WOO BIN MORE OK! The Mafia Prince and Don Juan hardly ever gets noticed in the drama, thats why i really want to write about him and show more of his character (in my view) in the fanfiction, so thats it. And, just going off topic and adding it in the whole paragraph, IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY ON THE 4TH OF MAY! I ahd so much fun celebrating it with my family and friends, and days like those is when you really appreciate the loved ones around you and how life can be so perfect at times. Anyways...i hope i am forgiven and if i haven't yet earned your trust, i promise to work hard from now on to make this story the best i can to my ability! **FIGHTING!**

And if your really interested in why i writing about a Masquerade Ball, is that i was always fascinated by the whole thing, and i think what Jan Di says is EXACTLY how i feel! Hope you enjoy it, and as always, please take your time to give me some feedback on what you think about this or the previous chapters, or the story in overall! I really missed reading them, and i would really start to read them again! Thank You and Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Masquerade**

_"Oh Geum Jan Di! Why did you have to have a Masquerade Ball for an after party?" Ga Eul whined, kicking her feet cruelly against the ground, a pout on her scrunched up face and viciously hitting her lap with her hands. You could tell she was fed up! "What! I don't know why you are getting fed up about it. I would at least think YOU, Ga Eul, hopeless romantic and believer of love and fairy tales would be all for this sentimental thing…yah, how do I look?" Jan Di emerged out of the wardrobe wearing a black and white wedding dress: it had a strap around the right shoulder and the top was covered with black leaves which fell half down the skirt making a diagonal line across her top, with one half fully white and the other patterned in black autumn leaves print, the waist was wrapped in black silk ribbon and skirt was white. "How is this sentimental? I mean how you can say that…argh you look great!" Ga Eul suddenly broke her rage at the sight of her best friend dressed so elegant and sophisticated. Jan Di just laughed at her which caused her anger to come back at which she was extremely annoyed. Jan Di noticed how her best friend was so strongly against her idea of the theme of her after party, and decided to discover why. _

_She made her way to the now irritated and maddened Ga Eul, who had her arms crossed and a pout on her cheeks, avoiding eye contact with anyone and anything. Jan Di took a seat next to her and put her arms around her friends shoulder as she turned her head, trying not to acknowledge her presence and fought to escape her embrace, but was defeated. "Ga Eul ah! Don't be like that…I seriously don't know why your so against the idea of a Masquerade!_ _It might just be the most romantic theme ever. I mean, can you imagine…everyone hidden behind a mask, covering away their true identity, searching for your rightful partner remaining anonymous, dancing away the night with a mysterious stranger, your soul mate…you true love" Jan Di dreamingly explained, her hands clasped together against her chest, and her eyes looking out in space. Ga Eul scoffed and muttered "Who knew it only took Jun Pyo to turn Geum Jan Di a crazy romantic…that's all my years of work gone to waste". Though she spoke those words silently under her breath, Jan Di couldn't help but here and suddenly turned red. _

_"YAH, who said it was Goo Jun Pyo who turned me into a…stop changing the subject, tell me why you're so worked up about this masquerade" Jan Di shrieked, and Ga Eul began to giggle at her friend's quick action to avoid any conversation about her newly wedded husband. "Fine, fine…but I would have expected YOU out of all people to be against the idea of 'mysterious strangers' and 'hidden identities'. I mean, do you really want some cryptic, mystic guy going after me, wearing a mask, at the dead of night, in a room full of other mystic strangers!" Ga Eul blurted out, not wanting to continue the conversation before Jan Di figures out the real reason of her avoiding the masquerade ball. "That would never happen, do you really think I would invite 'mystic men' to my party, no way! And it's not like you're going to be in a room full of strangers, it's just a small get together with some family and friends. And I know Goo Jun Pyo will probably want me to be with him, but I will always be in the middle of the dance floor…the centre of everything and everyone…Erm and you will always have the F4 with you." The sound of the words 'F4' began to make you fidget, and soon Jan Di figured out the real truth._

_"Wait…is this about Yi Jeong by any chance?" Jan Di had a playful smirk dancing on her lips, which read nothing but trouble for Ga Eul. "What…w-why would you s-say such thing…no, n-no way." Ga Eul stuttered out, again avoiding eye contact. "Alright then, just thought you would be the reason that's all…?" Jan Di said. "Reason…reason for what?" Jan Di realised a large breath and began to explain. "Ok, well since me and Goo Jun Pyo have decided to live together, we bought a house in the outskirts of Seoul, not too far from our families and friends but enough to live our own private lives. Anyway, as we were moving all the boxes and furniture, Jun Pyo began to talk about how the F4 was going on. He started to tell me how Yi Jeong has been acting very strange apparently, how ever since he got back from Sweden he has done nothing but concentrate on his art, no going out in clubs, no bringing random girls home, nothing. They even said they hardly ever see him anymore, as it's rare that he ever leaves his studio. I didn't really believe what he was saying but since Goo Jun Pyo was extremely busy with Shinwa and stuff, I would usually hang out with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin in the F4 lounge. I told them about what Jun Pyo had told me about Yi Jeong and assumed they would just say it was just an exaggeration or something. But instead they told me it was true, and how the last time they ever saw him properly was when Goo Jun Pyo proposed to me. I was extremely shocked by this accusation and told them if they knew why, but Woo Bin just told me that he said that for the first time in his life, he knows how it feels like to be in 'love'. Can you seriously believe that, who knew that The F4's Casanova could ever utter the words 'fall in love', let alone feel it!" Jan Di said, shaking her head in dis-belief. 'Who knew…" Ga Eul silently whispered, with a small smile playing on her lips._

_"Do you really think he has changed…for good" Ga Eul exclaimed, totally taking in every word Jan Di says, She was extremely happy that Yi Jeong may have just stopped being the Casanova he is, but she could not feel the sting of hurt in her heart to think that he has fallen in love with someone else. "I don't know, it seems to look like it…and you know what else…nah…it's probably nothing" Jan Di said, as she stood up but Ga Eul rapidly gripped onto her wrist and pulled her down. "No, tell me…what else…who?" Ga Eul abruptly blurted out, suddenly desperate to find out who this girl Yi Jeong has expectedly taken of interest and has fallen in love with. "Oh well…Woo Bin is insisting that the person he has fallen in love with is…you" Jan Di silently spoke her last word, leaving Ga Eul wide eyed and frozen. It only took a few minutes for the words to sink in, and as soon as it did Ga Eul started to scream out so loud, the Jan Di started to break out hysterical and forcefully covered her mouth._

_"So guys…how do I look" Go Jun Pyo remarked, swiftly emerging out of his dressing room and adjusting his suit. He wore a grey, charcoal suit with a white shirt, a inky, shadow black tie and Italian shoes. "Erm well you look…different than you usually do…and it suits the theme…so that's good…you look…good." Ji Hoo carefully blurted out, which just left Casanova and Don Juan childishly sniggering at the back. "Aaah I get it…your left speechless, that's what I was going for!" Goo Jun Pyo proudly smiled to himself in the mirror, admiring every aspect of him. "Ok, so NOW can we discuss our man's Yi Jeong's…'situation'." Woo Bin supported his arm around the now irritated and embarrassed Casanova. "I don't have a 'situation'!" Yi Jeong annoyingly exclaimed shoving away the pouty Woo Bin. "What 'situation'" Jun Pyo asked curiously. "His situation with Ga Eul." Ji Hoo calmly said. "Whoa, Yi Jeong…you have a 'situation' with…Ga Eul!" Jun Pyo said, jaw dropped and wide eyed at what he just heard. "Oh trust me…it's a situation alright!" Woo Bin said, a sly smirk planted on his face as Yi Jeong roughly punched him in his shoulder. As Woo Bin let out a soft cry, Yi Jeong took the opportunity to explain what really the 'situation' was. _

_"It's not a 'situation' ok! I don't know what it is right now…b-but…I'm trying to find out ok, can we just leave it at that!" "Err no! Man, why don't you just go out and tell her you like her!" Woo Bin almost shouted, gentling massaging his sore shoulder. "Once you tell her your feelings towards her, she will understand. Just tell her you love her, what harm can it bring" Ji Hoo replied, standing up and headed towards Woo Bin. "Wait…Yi Jeong…do you like…Ga Eul by any chance!" Jun Pyo said, confused. The two guys hung their head in shame while Yi Jeong prevented himself from going red out of embarrassment. "Aaah I knew it! I knew it! The guys are right you know, you should tell her. Look and me and Jan Di…two people from completely different classes and social backgrounds. Yet today is the day which we tied the knot and finally got married. If we can do it, there is no doubt that you and Ga Eul can!" Goo Jun Pyo said, which he thought as to be a passionate and moving speech. "Though I hate to say it…but Jun Pyo's right!" Ji Hoo exclaimed, and Woo Bin just slightly nodded in approval. Yi Jeong sighed. "I c-can't…what if she doesn't believe me…what if she doesn't trust me anymore…with all the times I hurt her in the past…what if she has given up on me by now." He hung his head down, thinking about how Ga Eul would react if he ever confessed. _

_"Omo…who knew that there would ever be a day where…Yi Jeong, The F4 Casanova would be scared of rejection." Woo Bin said breathless. "There is nothing to be scared of Yi Jeong ah…she has always loved since the very beginning. She was the only girl who was able to cure you, not only your hand…but your heart." Ji Hoo said, resting his hands on his shoulder. "Yeah man, Ga Eul is the only girl who not only had the courageous as to throw water at you, but to tell you the real truth…she was the only girl that was able to get to know you, the only girl that didn't run away from you, the only girl that took the time to get to know you" Woo Bin exclaimed. "You will regret it if you lose her, girls like Ga Eul do not just come and pass…she changed you dude, she made you human. No other girl will ever love you as much as she has, despite the hurt you gave her. Take a chance, go after her…or you might just regret it." Goo Jun Pyo finally said. There was a long silence between them, where they all just stood still, waiting for Yi Jeong's answer. Minutes past, and the three men decided to head back to venue, only leaving Yi Jeong behind to change. "I'll do it…I'll tell her!" he silently whispered, before getting dressed. _

* * *

So guys what do you think...have i gotten worse than before and lost my touch, or has my writing or the story improved. Please let me know, and subscribe, follower and favorite my story! **Thank Yooooouuu** and i will **See You Next Time!^^**


	7. Chapter 7 - Truth Comes Out

I'm back with another chapter of 'The Escape' my fellow readers. I hope you all forgive my commitment problems and show this chapter lots of love, as much as you did with the previous chapters, all throughout this story. Thank you again AND I LOVE YOU GUYS

What Ga Eul is wearing for the masquerade ball - (Dress - cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=71046300) (Mask - cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=71046300)

What Yi Jeong is wearing for the masquerade ball - (Suit - cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=67038557) (Mask - cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=55796733)

Enjoy...!:D xxx

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Truth Comes Out**

_"You have to be honest with me ok, you can't tell me if it looks good if it doesn't, because if it does than…" "Yah Ga Eul, stop stalling time, hurry up!" Ga Eul appeared, revealing a exquisite dress: it seemed out to be a simple black dress, but underneath lay a subtle peacock design, with hem of the top engraved with crystals of different form and size, and ruffles at the bottom (Author Note: Look up for the actual picture for the dress and what Yi Jeong would be wearing). Ga Eul awkwardly began to fidget with her dress, extremely anxious and insecure about her appearance. Jan Di just stood silent, only her doe eyes in open and wide and her mouth wide open. After the restrained communication between the too, Ga Eul lost her patience and spoke "Well say something then!" Jan Di immediately let out a hearty cough, with tears stinging her eyes. She just merely whispered her name and hugged her now confused best friend. "Ga Eul you never looked better…you look beautiful…you look radiant….so stunning…so elegant…so…" Ga Eul wholeheartedly laughed, and soon after, Jan Di joined her. She held her hand and Ga Eul said "Thank you…now shall we do this!" Jan Di excited nodded following a grin on both of their faces. The two girls linked arms and began to exit the room to go to the ball._

_"Guys I'm going to do it…I'm going to tell her….tonight, I'm finally going to tell her!" Yi Jeong yelled against the beating music. Woo Bin turned to face a him and patted his shoulder with a smile. "What took you so long to think of that!" he said, chuckling to himself. Ji Hoo grew curious at the duo and spoke, "So…what exactly are you going to tell her?" Yi Jeong face slowly turned pale, realizing the reality of what he was about to confess. "Now dude stay cool…look their Jan Di comes now!" Go Jun Pyo said, pointed at the two girls on top of the stairwell, the dim spotlight aiming towards their faces. Yi Jeong's eyes never left Ga Eul's graceful actions. He was mesmerized by the way she walked her look, and that shy smile she had playing on her lips. Once he saw Go Jun Pyo taking Jan Di's hand, Ga Eul was lefts alone, and what seemed to him, afraid of being in a room of hidden strangers. He slowly made his way towards her fragile body, and spoke. "May I have this dance Miss" Ga Eul slightly jumped in shock, but sighed in relief once she was met with the eyes of Yi Jeong. The second she discovered the identity behind his mask, she immediately grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. _

_Once they began to sway towards the music, Ga Eul said "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know what I would do if I was alone with all these strangers, hidden behind their creepy masks and me totally unaware of their identity…it's scary!" Yi Jeong followed her moves and started to laugh at her naïve cuteness and innocent imagination. He pulled her closer against his body, her flawless doe eyes staring right into his, allowing him with a promise of warmth and safety. "Don't worry…I'll always protect you!" he whispered against her ear, sending sweet shivers alongside her spine. She smiled at him, as they continued to dance to the music. "So…does that leave me off the hook from stealing you speech" Yi Jeong said, softening the atmosphere. Ga Eul scoffed at him "Yeah right, that was a potential award-winning speech; you owe me big time for that one!" She said, playfully smirking at him, as Yi Jeong just nodded in approval. "I guess it was…it was so good…that I may have even believed every word…" He muttered against his breath, only audible enough for GA Eul to hear. She looked at him with pure astonishment, "Yah So Yi Jeong…do you really believe what I said…do you really…do you really believe in soul mates…life-long partners…happily ever after" Ga Eul said in such concern, as if her whole life held on to the answer to that question. Long, quiet minutes passed and once Yi Jeong noticed Ga Eul showed no intention or actions to change the subject, he finally answered with another hesitated nod. A huge smile began to creep on Ga Eul's face, and she eventually just stopped dancing all together. Excitedly, she began to tug on Yi Jeong and said "Really! Who knew the day that So Yi Jeong, F4's Infamous Casanova…believes in SOUL MATES, LIFE LONG PARTNERS AND HAPPILY EVER AFTERS!" Yi Jeong just covered her mouth with one hand, and held her waist with another. "Yah, do you want to tell the whole world!" Ga Eul just smiled against his palm, and slowly moved his arms away, so they could continue to dance again, without drawing attention to themselves. "But I have to ask….why Sunbae…I mean…why you did suddenly decide now…how did you?" Ga Eul said, and Yi Jeong began to question himself how to answer. Finally he took his opportunity to confess to Ga Eul and said "Because of you Ga Eul…before you I was a wreck, coming home with a different girl ever night, always partying and getting drunk and having no intention of settling down…just like my father. I swore to myself that I would never turn out like he did…but slowly; I was being the exact reflection of him…the thing that I most regretted. But you helped me, you made me realize that I can't carry on living in regret…you made me feel loved…for the first time. No other girl has ever been so determined to change me, no other girl stretched high and low to gain my happiness, no matter how cold and cruel I have ever been to you…you never gave up on me. Because of you, I never gave up on my art…this is all because you. And I…I love you Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong looked deep into Ga Eul's sweet eyes, searching for any hatred or fear, but found none. He gently caressed her rose cheeks, admiring her lovely features: her petite nose, her innocent eyes, and those luscious lips that drove him delirious! He smoothly tilted his head and in a matter of minutes, their lips met. For the first time in his life, he kissed a girl with pure heart and the only intention of her pleasure. Once she began to kiss him back, he pulled her closer to him, his hands on her waist and hers on his cheek. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until they parted for air. They looked at each other's eyes, in pure nothing but dumbfound. Ga Eul anxiously whispered "I'm sorry" and ran away, leaving Yi Jeong in total turmoil. _

_Once Yi Jeong found Ga Eul in her room, facing the window, he slowly made his steps towards her. "Did you not like it…do you not love me back!" Yi Jeong quietly spoke out, and almost instantly she faced him and walked towards him. "Are you crazy? I love you So Yi Jeong! I've loved ever since that night with Gong So Pyo, I've loved you all this time, and you didn't even know." She said struggling to yell at him, but it only came out as a cry to help. Yi Jeong just hugged her tightly to him, not allowing her to escape from his embrace, "Than what's the matter…why run away?" he said, on the verge of breaking down himself. She softly pushed him away, and said "Don't you get it…we can never be. I mean all the things we been through…I meant what I said in Namsan Tower…good bye Yi Jeong" She began to walk out but Yi Jeong suddenly tightly grabbed her wrist, restricting her from moving. "Don't lie to me…I love you Ga Eul yang, you hear me, I love you! You're the only girl I have ever truly loved and the only girl that I will ever love…I am not going to get away again this easily…not again." He said, pulling her waist and again slowly kissing her, this time a soft, chaste kiss. Once the pulled apart, Ga Eul lightly kissed Yi Jeong's cheeks and drew away from embrace "I will always love you So Yi Jeong…good bye" She said, exiting the room, leaving a soulless Yi Jeong only to condemn the moments that had happened. _

*end of flashback*

And that was the last time Ga Eul had ever met with Yi Jeong…at least that's what she thought.

* * *

I bet you guys were dying for the flashbacks to end hahaha!:D


	8. Chapter 8 - The Trick Of Fate

So i'm back with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i did making it!:D

As always, leave any sort of review, favorite this, and please continue showing your support for this story! LOVE YOU GUY!:D xxx

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Trick of Fate**

Pulling herself back to reality, Ga Eul realized the amount needed to be done before she could close up and go home. She witnessed the dirty, cluttered table that she was previously cleaning, before she recalled her memories with F4. Before realizing a big sigh of anguish, she decided to hurry up with her chores. She began scrub the table, until saw out of the corner of her eye, the door of the porridge shop open wide. A man fully clothed in an Armani suit and Italian shoes, entered, him figure screaming money. Ga Eul gave out an irritated sigh, but planted a sweet smile on her face to greet the customer. She bowed down and said "Hello sir how can I help you to…" As she raised her body, she soon realized the identity of this figure. Yi Jeong looked at her with her signature charming smile, only for her to receive it in surprise and astonishment. "Yi Jeong Sunbae" was all she could say at that time, still trying to acknowledge his presence, after not seeing for so long. "Hi Ga Eul" He softly spoke, slowly stepping closer and closer to her. His short distance from her soon triggered her back to herself, and she had no intention on falling into his charms and sweet looks. She coldly turned her body back to her work, and continued to scrub the table clean.

"What are you doing here?" She cruelly said, not showing any interest towards him. Yi Jeong just lightly chuckled at her cute stubbornness and said "I'm here to collect you!" he smugly replied, as Ga Eul widened her eyes in rage. She turned to shoot him with a sharp glare and said "I am not an object for you to 'come and collect'" she said mimicking him, "I am not obliged to do anything that you want, so if you don't mind, please excuse yourself out and let me continue my work in peace." She said as calmly as she tried, but it many occasions she could to hold back but raise her voice at him. Yi Jeong just smirked at her small wrath, which began to annoy Ga Eul even more. "I'm sorry but I can't do that…I need you Ga Eul." He said, slamming his hands on either side of the table, preventing any way in which Ga Eul could escape. Ga Eul slightly gasped as she was caught off guard, but deciding not to put up a fight, she just questioned why Yi Jeong was here…after all this time. "What do you want from me Yi Jeong?" she said in a hopeless voice, which slightly sting's Yi Jeong with guilt, but he knew that was Ga Eul's way of getting him to realise her. "I need your help…well moreover…Jan Di needs your help." Yi Jeong said, as he knew Ga Eul was defenceless at the mention of Jan Di. "Jan Di…what…why does she need my help, what happened to her…is she ok?" Ga Eul stuttered in a panicked shaky voice. Yi Jeong tried to hold his tempted smile and looked at her seriously. "She's desperate Ga Eul; you might be the only one that can protect her…come with me." Ga Eul looked deeply into Yi Jeong's eyes, though she knew that she should be worried about Jan Di's safety, she could not help but admire Yi Jeong's innocent, sweet, doe eyes. Yi Jeong took the opportunity to grab Ga Eul's wrist and pull her to the limousine. The both entered and Ga Eul asked "Sunbae…why didn't you bring your car?" Yi Jeong started to brainstorms excuses that will prevent her knowing his actual plan. "Erm…its getting fixed." Fortunately for Yi Jeong, Ga Eul didn't question further on the reason why.

Ga Eul's eyes drifted to her enlaced hand with Yi Jeong, and nervously coughed. "Sunbae…you got me now…you can let go of my hand now." She said as Yi Jeong turned his head to look at her. "I don't want to…besides, I love that cute blush you have across your cheeks when I hold your hand." She smoothly spoke, as Ga Eul turned her head in embarrassment and silently cursing Yi Jeong for once again humiliating her. The silence was too inscrutable to handle, and Yi Jeong took the opportunity to break the ice on what happened at the wedding. "Ga Eul…don't you think it's about time we talked about….what happened in the weddi…" "Oh look, there is a whole country side out here…who knew that…ooh sheep" Ga Eul exclaimed awkwardly, with enough anxiety that Yi Jeong decided now was not the best of times.

The car soon stopped in front of a warehouse, and Ga Eul panicking, ran into the building yelling Jan Di's name as a cry of help. "Ga Eul!" said a voice that sounded all too familiar, and out through the darkness entered the one and only…"JAN DI!" Ga Eul hugged her best friend tightly in her embrace. "Yah I can't breathe…" Jan Di said, returning her gesture of affection. Ga Eul slowly scanned her body to discover any bruises or injuries, but was confused to find that she found none, "Jan Di…are you ok?" asked with concern and worry in her voice. Jan Di just gave her a weird look, Go Jun Pyo immediately ran to hug Ga Eul. "Ga Eul-shi, I'm so happy that you're here? Are you doing well? Is your family good? I mean if you struggling finically I could…" Ga Eul just softly pulled apart to say "I'm doing fine Jun Pyo Sunbae, thank you!" Go Jun Pyo just smiled brightly at her, as she stood in surprise on how much he has changed from an arrogant, audacious brat to a affectionate, devoted sweetheart. How times do change?

But she soon grew curious on why the scenario in her head of: everyone out conscious and lifeless, lying in their little puddle out of their own blood, with rusty bullets and knifes lying on the solid ground, as eerie silence seeped into the room with the strong odour of clotted blood and foul corpse. But before she could gather to a conclusion on why the situation in her head was not the same on what she saw in front of her, a familiar figure stood next to, carrying a handful of suitcases along with the chauffer. "You! You little lying, despicable piece of…" But before she could have any way hurt Yi Jeong, a pair of arms stopped her from pouncing on to the frightened figure. "Easy girl…don't blame him, I told him to do it!" Jan Di spoke softly into her ear, calming her down with her soft tone. Ga Eul just looked at Jan Di with confusion, giving her look which signalled her to explain more. Jan Di just giggled as she intertwined her fingers with Gu Jun Pyo. "We're going to go on our honeymoon…and you and the guys are coming with us!" Gu Jun Pyo excitedly explained. "Me…and the boys?" Ga Eul questioned, and as if on cue, a tall dark figure came out of the darkness. "Yah, don't tell me you have forgotten about me already Ga Eul."

Woo Bin spoke with a pout playing on his lips. "Woo Bin!" Ga Eul shrieked, running to hug the tall fella who was now grinning at her cute actions. When Yi Jeong was still in Switzerland and Jan Di spent most of the time associated with Gu Jun Pyo everywhere, Woo Bin was always around to keep her company. Throughout the time they had together, they have gotten a lot closer, realising that their lives were somehow…extremely familiar (Author note: keep in note, that this is the hint of a twist that's going to happen in my story!). "Ga Eul! Why don't you ever drop by anymore. Don't tell me its work? Why don't you just quit that porridge shop already?" Woo Bin continued to pout as Ga Eul just giggled and tapped her nose. "You know well enough why…" And Woo Bin just replied with a hesitated nod. "Hey, can I get my hug now!" Ji Hoo said, walking besides Woo Bin. Though Ji Hoo was not as close with Ga Eul like Woo Bin, he and his grandfather would regularly visit the porridge shop and Ji Hoo would often pick Ga Eul from school and help her with any problems she had, being her comforting ears to listen to. Ga Eul just apologized and hugged Ji Hoo tightly in her embrace. "It's been too long Ga Eul!" Ji Hoo said as the pulled apart, cause a soft chuckle escape from Ga Eul's mouth as she pinched his cheeks. But she soon went back on what Gu Jun Pyo had said, and faced the happy couple. "Wait…you didn't explain why I'm actually here?" she asked them, her doe eyes filled with naiveté. Jan Di just sighed and left Jun Pyo to walk towards her. "Ga Eul, you're going to be coming with us, to our honeymoon, with Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, and Yi Jeong, to Thailand!" Jan Di screeched enthusiastically, and Ga Eul looked at her with her eyes wide and her mouth dropped. "T-T-Thailand! H-Honeymoon!" Ga Eul stuttered, as the rest of them just laughed at her shocked expression.

"No way! No way Geum Jan Di! If you didn't know by now, but a honeymoon is meant to be spent by two people, only two married people. NOT FOUR PEOPLE TAGGING ALONG. Also, you can't be serious and say you're taking me to Thailand, I've got work and the house to look after and school and…" Jan Di just grabbed hold of Ga Eul's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Ga Eul calm down! Now I know a honeymoon is traditionally spent by two people, but I and Gu Jun Pyo thought we would not have been married if it wasn't for all four of you, so this is the only way I'm paying you guys back. And to put your romantic heart and brain at ease, I and Gu Jun Pyo are going to spend our honeymoon in another island, by ourselves…" "All alone!" Gu Jun Pyo finished her sentence, wrapping his arms around her waist as she slightly smiled. "And the porridge shop has temporary working staff, your house is being looked after by Woo Bin's men, and I have authorised a holiday from your school and it will not be marked in your report or be filed out? Any more questions?" Yi Jeong replied smugly, as Ga Eul gave him sharp glares. "But…but…b-bu…" "That's settled! Come on guys, the planes going to leave any minute soon! Let's go, go, go!" Woo Bin exclaimed, finishing the last sentence with his fluent English. Before Ga Eul could protest, Yi Jeong smiled at her and held her hand, again dragging her to the plane, as he intertwined his fingers with hers.


	9. Chapter 9 - Ties Resolved

Hey guys, I'm back with CHAPTER 9! We made it this far guys, so i hope you continue to read this sotry, and CARRY ON WITH YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!

ENJOY!

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We would like to welcome you on board this Shinwa Airlines flight to Thailand. Flight duration is around 5.5 hours and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again, thank for choosing to fly with us, Shinwa Airlines, today and we hope you enjoy your flight." Ga Eul groaned at the thought she would spend the next hours, with the last person that was on her mind. Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo were in their own private area of the plane, where no one invade their pri 'wedding activities' or whatever they intend to do in pure secrecy. Woo Bin roomed with Ji Hoo, since their friendship had reinforced during the time Yi Jeong was away, so Ga Eul had the only choice to be alone in room with no other than So Yi Jeong. They took their seats next to each other in first class, as Ga Eul looked out into the sky scenario, soon being aware of how high up they were from the ground. Her face soon turned pale, and she gripped on the handle bar against her seat, until a soft, tender hand fell upon hers, as she looked up to him. "Don't worry, it's only 5 hours!" Yi Jeong smiled, as he sat next to her. Ga Eul returned the smile and gave out a deep sigh, "But it feels like 5 centuries by the looks of it…" Yi Jeong chuckled whole-heartedly and said "Ga Eul…we haven't even left Korea yet?" Ga Eul looked at him with wide eyes, and then turned back to look down on the window, feeling the slight blow of faint. "W-We h-h-haven't!" Ga Eul exclaimed, as she closed her eyes and fell back on her seat. Within a few seconds, she could hear the hysterical laughter next to her, and when she opened her eyes, she witnessed an exhilarated Yi Jeong clutching his stomach. The sight was very peculiar yet amusing, as it was rare to ever catch Yi Jeong laughing this hard, so Ga Eul soon joined him as they both laughed and talked the whole flight ahead.

"So Sunbae…how have you been lately…we haven't really….talked?" Ga Eul awkwardly asked, trying to prevent the previous car conversation from being brought again. "Well I'm doing good, the museum has been a bigger hit than I've expected. I know for the past few years I have been nothing but work and pressure for me but…I'm glad…I can finally catch a break now…with you!" He said, looking at her with true affection in his eyes, the eyes that she has been longing to look into for 4 years. "Hmm yeah…I'm glad I can have a break as well. I mean running the porridge shop, full time primary teacher, and on top of all that my family buis…I mean, just sometimes…it's too much to handle by myself!" Ga Eul sighed, mentally slapping herself from almost revealing her dark secret (Authors Note: Yep, another hint on the twist! Good luck guys on figuring it out!) "Then why don't you quit Ga Eul, it's not like you have to work. And if you ever get stuck with money, you know that I can always give…" Ga Eul just laughed and said "Thanks Sunbae, that's really sweet of you! But I'm not the type of girl that is very…'dependant' on others! I prefer to get what I want with what I earned, and if that means working hard for it than let it be!" After a minutes passed without a reply, Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong who was staring out in thin air, his mouth shaped as a 'O' and his eye smile glinting in the dime lights. "Ga Eul…you're really not any type of girl…your different…good different!" he said laughing as she smiled, "And stop calling me Sunbae from now on. If you haven't realised now…I'm no longer your senior! Maybe 'oppa' would be more…suitable" Yi Jeong seductively whispered against Ga Eul ear, his hot breath against her breathes, sending slight shivers up her spine and goose bumps forming alongside her skin. Her blush soon crept up her cheeks, and soon she hit his chest, pushing him away from him. "YAH!" she screamed, as he just smirked and laughed at her.

"Ga Eul…don't you think it's about time…we talked…about the wedding!" The words that Ga Eul has been dreading ever since the start of the plane ride. She was only lucky enough to have gotten out of talking about it the first time in the car; it seems that Yi Jeong is not willing to let it go, not this time. Ga Eul had to get out of this, some way or another. "Erm…Sunbae…I'm feeling a little tired now….So I'm just going to get a blanket and a pillow, be right back!" Ga Eul said, quickly sliding through the seats to rapidly trying to escape from what the conversation was about to unfold to. But before she could even take the slightest step, Yi Jeong immediately grabbed her wrist, and before she knew it, he was stood in front of her with a concerned glare. "Ga Eul, you can't get out of this…I want to talk." Ga Eul faced the floor avoiding his eye contact, fiddling with her fingers and bracing herself for what she will soon be hearing. "I wanted to tell you I respect what you said during the wedding. I know you might not be…ready…and that you may not have feelings for me yet, so I just have to accept that right?" Ga Eul continued to face the ground, with a slight frown on her face. Though what he said was partially true, it did not avoid the fact that she still had feelings for him, no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

"But I'm not going to let you go!" Yi Jeong said, noticed her frowning. She suddenly shot up as the words had sunk through her thick skin, as she looked at his with her large eyes. Yi Jeong smiled at her shocked response and took a step closer to her, closing the gap between them. "I love you Ga Eul. I meant what I said when I told you I love you, and I will always mean that. I never ever loved a girl so much than you…and I know you feel the same way. So I'm not going to let you go!" Yi Jeong said, as Ga Eul blushed at his moving words, as a smile began to tug on her lips playfully. Yi Jeong noticed and grinned at her cute remarks and he moved his mouth closer to her ear. "So I'll go get that pillow and blanket for you then!" Ga Eul felt his hot breath against her neck, but she soon realised that she has been caught off guard once again. She slightly nodded as Yi Jeong chuckled in his deep, husky voice as he set off in search for his items. Ga Eul slouched on her seat, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "_I guess it turned out better than I thought!"_ Ga Eul thought, giggling and smiling to herself. Once Yi Jeong had come back, he saw his sweet angel, sleeping in her slumber to dreamland. He smiled at her uncomfortable position and her face scrunched up, which was extremely adorable to him. He adjusted the seat back and shifted her body, hovering the blanket over her and placing a pillow beneath her head. As he sat on his seat, he felt a slight weight fall on to his shoulders, and as he averted his eyes he noticed Ga Eul's head on top of his shoulders. He laughed happily and brushed her strands of hair from her face. He kissed the top of her head and whispered "I'll fight for you Ga Eul, you wait and see! I won't let you leave me this time…not now!" But as soon as he finished his sentence, Ga Eul smiled and whispered back, "I know you will!" Yi Jeong grinned and rested his head on top of hers, him soon drifting off to sleep.

"Err guys!" Woo Bin awkwardly said as you fluttered your eyes open and the sight of Ji Hoo and Woo Bin snickering together. "What is it guys?" you asked confused and they just nodded to the person next to you. You slowly titled your head to face your shoulder, and found the one and only Yi Jeong leaning on it. The guys began to crack up laughing at your reaction, as you attacked them with your pillow to shut them up. You slightly blushed as he soon opened his eyes due to the noise. He only smiled at you but look confused as to why his friends were dying of laughter. "Yah, what is up to you guys?" Yi Jeong yelled, rubbing his eyes from his sleep. "Us! You two were the one's sleeping together! Taking it slow are we Yi Jeong!" Woo Bin said, continuing to laugh hysterically. "YAH!" Yi Jeong yelled, as he looked at me with a apologising face as I just smiled. "I don't know Yi Jeong; you looked really 'comfortable' like that!" Ji Hoo said, trying to calm both him and Woo Bin down. Yi Jeong just shook his head, as Ga Eul just laughed at the scene of the three guys, but before she could say anything, she heard the announcer say "Folks, we have begun our descent to Thailand, Bangkok, where the current weather is 33 degrees, and we will be in the gate in about twenty minutes. We'd like the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for arrival. And we want to thank you for flying with Shinwa Airlines again…"


	10. Chapter 10 - First Night in Thailand

Sorry guys, for putting this off so much! But i just finished this and there is like 30 minutes until i have to go to school! And school is another reason why this is so late...HIGH SCHOOL IS HELL! Kids never do it!

ENJOY! xx

* * *

**Chapter 10 – First Night in Thailand**

"Whoa…" Ga Eul breathed out, witnessing the exquisite view of what Thailand had to offer her. A draught blew by her, taking her spirit with it. The strands of her hair crossed her face; the sun peaked it way above the horizon as if it was scared to shed some light. The smell of the salty sea tingled her nose, as she inhaled in a breath of fresh, summer air. The sand was her field corals, with collections of much different multi-coloured sea shells; however at the same time, the sand was a bed of blankets. The way it flowed onto her feet and out to the spaces between her toes, made her heart somehow pound like a synchronized drum beat in a marching band. It was a delicate as a new born baby; the grains were so fine that it could not possibly be visible by the human eye. The waves were singing to her a dulcet lullaby, making her reminisce her childhood and drawing her closer into them. They were inviting her in, with their everlasting arms wide open but her feet wouldn't listen at this hour because of the frigid waves penetrated my feet. So she sat down, watching the sun stretch its way out of bed. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore, seagulls swooping overhead and the strong scent of the sun against her skin somehow soothed her, in a way which she felt relaxed, light and as if all her problems have left her.

"Beautiful isn't it…" Yi Jeong spoke, sitting next to her, beneath the sand. "You can say that again…Erm Sunbae?" Ga Eul said, facing him with a shy smile. "I thought I told you not to call me that!" Yi Jeong said looking at her, as she just laughed. "Oh yeah…sorry it's a habit…Erm Yi Jeong!" Ga Eul said and Yi Jeong just smiled, looking into her eyes, so deeply that it was enough to make Ga Eul forget what she was about to say. "I just wanted to say…I never really thanked you for allowing me to come along with you guys to Jun Pyo's and Jan Di's honeymoon…I mean being here is just…all to wonderful…so thank you!" Ga Eul said, facing the sandy floor, flushed with coloured cheeks of red. Yi Jeong slowly held her palm with both his hand, causing her to face him. "Ga Eul, don't be thankful, I we wouldn't have it any other way. I mean, I wouldn't want to come here…if it wasn't for you." Ga Eul smiled at him, as minutes passed they just looked into each other's eyes, for as long as they possibly can. "YO GUYS! We're going to the hotel now, hurry up!" Woo Bin yelled, causing Ga Eul to rapidly move her hand away, and shyly look away from him. "COMING!" Ga Eul yelled back, and stole a quick glance from Yi Jeong before running back to Woo Bin. "Song Woo Bin…why are you always the one who is ruining my love life!" Yi Jeong thought, punching the burning, hot sand.

As they all entered the hotel, Ga Eul was amazed by the interior detail that it behold, but she realised that someone was missing. "Yah Woo Bin, where's Jan Di and Jun Pyo!" Ga Eul said, as the two guys swiftly made their way towards her. "Ga Eul you don't expect those newlyweds to be hanging out with us 'single' people do you?" Woo Bin exclaimed, emphasising the 'single' part of his sentence, causing me to give a genuine confused face towards him. "What he means is, Jan Di and Jun Pyo have already set off to their romantic island, so they shall not be joining us during our holiday. It is their honeymoon at the end of the day!" Ji Hoo said, answering my misunderstanding and playfully punching. Ga Eul smiled, but one of which soon disappeared after she realised that she would be spending her summer vacation with 3 guys…by herself. "Guys…I really don't think this is…I mean I could just….why don't we….?" Ga Eul blurted out, trying to get away with her being the only girl and spending her summer vacation with 3 hot guys, knowing it might send some misunderstanding signals. "Huh, what's wrong Ga Eul?" Ji Hoo asked concerned, while a sneaky smirk slowly appeared onto Woo Bins smile. "Aww is our Ga Eul shy about spending her summer with 3 guys now? Aww our poor baby!" Woo Bin spoke in a childish tone, squeezing her cheeks as Ji Hoo laughed.

"Yah let go of me!" Ga Eul yelled, though with her cheeks all puffed up, it came out as a cry of help, causing the roars of laughter and to squeeze harder. But before she could protest any longer, a hand pulled her arm, causing her to bang against his chest. "Guys leave her alone. And besides it's…already 8!" Yi Jeong spoke, still holding on to Ga Eul, as she faced him with a confused glare." Woo Bin just shrugged and said "Ok, ok…lets go then," as he started to exit the room with Ji Hoo, but before they could leave, Ga Eul pulled on Yi Jeong's arm as he began to set off. He looked back her with a puzzled stare, and Ga Eul just awkwardly coughed with him looking into her eyes so…casually, as if it was completely normal to him. "Erm…hey…where are you guys going?" She uttered out, as he just gave her a small smile. "We are going to Jan Di's and Jun Pyo's honeymoon party." "HONEYMOON PARTY!"

The bar is in full swing, and floating rounds of cocktails permeate the garden outside, until the air is alive with chatter and laughter, and casual innuendo and introductions forgotten on the spot, and enthusiastic meetings between women who never knew each other's names. The blazing music, pounding against moist atmosphere of wet bodies of strangers, as Ga Eul made her way past the dancing creatures. "GA EUL!" Jan Di shrieked once she saw her friend, lost into the crowded room, hugging her tightly. "Jan Di, why are you having a PARTY in your HONEYMOON?" Ga Eul said, emphasising her point of them needing to have some quality, newly wedded time together. "Ga Eul it's just a press event!" Jan Di said, giving her an eye smile. "Press event?" "Yeah, Gu Jun Pyo organized it. You didn't really think that if we were to go on our honeymoon, the reporters and journalist would just respect our privacy and let us live on with our lives. Gu Jun Pyo created this press event, so we can allow the press to come and do whatever they please. Then we would hold a interview on how would be grateful to everyone if they let us have our marriage in peace, for a short while of time, until we return back to Korea. That way, even if they do invade our honeymoon, it would make them look like the bad guy!" Jan Di explained, as Ga Eul just remained on awe and silence. "That's…genius? Ga Eul murmured out, as Gu Jun Pyo wore a proud smile between his cheeks. "I know" Jan Di just rolled his eyes on him, and looked down on her wrist watch. "Oh god! Sorry Ga Eul but I'm going to be late for the interview! But enjoy the party, so sorry Ga Eul!" Jan Di shrieked. "It's ok Jan Di…go!" Ga Eul said, painting a fake smile on her lips; Yi Jeong noticed and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers against hers. "Don't worry Jan Di! I'll look after her." Jan Di grinned at him, and Jun Pyo pulled her away from the crowd and ahead to the private room. Ga Eul looked up, "What exactly are you thinking of doing?" she asked suspiciously, not trusting that sly grin he had on his face. "Well Jan Di said to have fun…so we are going to have fun." He said, looking down at her, but Ga Eul immediately released the grip he had on her hand. "You can, I'm leaving…enjoy the party Sunbae" Ga Eul said soullessly, as she walked off through the exit door.

'Inhaling deeply, I open my eyes letting the breath out. My glistening eyes take in the place before me...The sound of laughter filling the air reaches me on my perch. The laughter sounding haunting... crazy – not like the joyful laughter that once filled the air – was followed by a piercing scream. A terrified, heart wrenching scream. Scream after scream after scream filled the air each one worse than the last. The laughter I first heard sounded crazier. Until suddenly all was silent. No dying, tortured screams. No terrifying laughter. Just... silence. I can taste the freshly filled blood on the air as a howling wind blows. The taste of rotting flesh soon joins his taste of blood as the wind blows fiercely. My mouth filled with vomit as the taste of the air reached my taste buds. The stench of death hung heavy in the air. The foul smell of rotting carcasses and decaying flesh reached my nose, strengthening with each breath I take. I choke my eyes watering. Animal carcasses and decaying human bodies lay strewn across the dead, brown grass. Broken tree branches lay on scorched grass. The trees that remained standing looked to be bleeding and the once lush, green bushes were now scorched and dead, lying limply on the ground. I turn and run. Run from the dying screams. The haunting laughter. The lingering stench of death' Ga Eul thought, waking up the continuous repeat of her 7th nightmare this week. It has come to the point she would resolve to insomnia. But as she got off from her bed, she heard a faint knock on her door.

Assuring herself that it just the midnight food trolley, or probably room service, yet she still had the doubt that it could be the odd monster out to kidnap her and shed her blood on her own graveyard. She hesitantly opened the door, and was only met with the eyes of a sleepy Yi Jeong. "YAH! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" She shouted in a whispered tone. "Hmm can I come in…can I sleep here tonight!" He said, trying to keep his eyes open in order for him to stay awake. "WHAT! Why can't you sleep your OWN room?" Ga Eul shot him a confused and sharp glare, as he made himself through the door. "Because…let's just say the party has now moved to my room." Yi Jeong groaned, ruffling his messy hair and taking of his jacket. "What?" Ga Eul asked, completely muddled on what was going on right now. "God…if you want me to be blunt with you, then I will. There are like 8 strippers in my room, and Woo Bin is…" "Ok, I don't need to know that far!" Ga Eul said, scrunching up her face in disgust. "Well…I guess…since your room is occupied…you could…" "Thank you!" He said, collapsing on her bed, indulging in the softness of her pillow and blanket. "Great, I guess I'll sleep on the floor, shall I" Ga Eul spoke, reaching over to get a pillow, but soon was pulled down on her top of him, as he slid her over to his sided and wrapped his arms, securely around her waist. "What are you doing?" She yelled, but the sound echoed through the room; he covered her mouth, and whispered, "Sshh...I want a teddy bear to go to sleep with!"

It started off as a dream but then it got really scary so Ga Eul tried to wake up...she woke up but only my mind was awake, not my body. She was like paralyzed and the thing was coming to me and she tried to wake up but her body just wouldn't move. She tried to scream but nothing would come out. She even felt something scratching my foot. And finally her body wasn't tense and she sat up rapidly. She felt Yi Jeong move around, and she soon found him sat up next to her, rubbing his tired eyes and a worried expression planted on his face. "Ga Eul…are you ok?" He said, observing over her shocked face and the beads of sweat falling from her forehead. "Erm…I…c-can't…" Before she could stuttered more random words out her mouth, Yi Jeong pulled her down, and pulled her against his chest, softly stroking her opulent locks against his fingers. "Sshh…I'm here…I won't let anything happen to you…I promise." He felt trickles of wet tears fall on his shirt, which soon followed by a croaking voice. "You p-promise!" Ga Eul weep's against his chest, clutching a handful of his shirt at her palms. Yi Jeong leaned down and chastely kissed her head, stopping her crying all to gather. "I promise…" Yi Jeong whispered, leaning in against her ear. Ga Eul slowly let go of him and looking at him straight through his eyes, "Yi Jeong…" she spoke out, as he hummed in response. "Do you ever feel like…your living two different lives…do you ever get sick of keeping so many secrets…and now you don't even know who you are anymore?" Ga Eul spoke, speaking a fable from her past. "How would I know? I'm just a spoilt airhead brat remember!" Yi Jeong mocked, and Ga Eul looked at him hurt. "Fine!" She furiously turned her head, and her back facing him now. Yi Jeong smirked, pulling her by her waist, her crashing against his torso, and him spooning her. "I know…how you are one person at a time, but then you are another…and when your stop to think…your brain has so many conclusions but no answer…and your just get confused." He whispered sincerely, and Ga Eul slowly tilted her head, moving to cuddle against him. "Can we stay like this…only for tonight?" Ga Eul softly spoke, and Yi Jeong cuddled with her. "I would love that!"


End file.
